memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Duras, syn Ja'roda
"Jeho srdce není Klingonské." ::- pronesl Worf o Durasovi Duras, syn Ja'rodův, a pán Durasova domu, byl mocným a velmi ambiciózním politikem v rámci Klingonské říše během druhé poloviny 24. století. Jeho rodina byla známá nečestnými metodami a občas i zrádnými intrikami, kterými se snažili udržet u moci. Tyto snahy později vyústily dokonce v Klingonskou občanskou válku v letech 2367-2368. Kariéra ve Vysoké radě Duras byl členem Klingonské vysoké rady už v roce 2366, když vedl útok a následné obsazení nepřátelského Romulanského plavidla. V Romulanských záznamech v počítači tohoto plavidla byly později objeveny informace dokazující, že Durasův otec zradil obyvatele Klingonské kolonie na Khitomeru, když poskytl Romulanskému impériu tajné kódy nezbytné pro deaktivaci obranných štítů kolonie. Tato zrada vedla ke Khitomerskému masakru - Romulanskému útoku na kolonii, při kterém zahynulo přes čtyři tisíce Klingonů, včetně Ja'roda. Aby nebyl označen jako syn zrádce, přesvědčil Duras kancléře K'mpeca a také zbytek Vysoké rady, aby vinu jeho otce hodily na Mogha, pána nepřátelského Moghova domu, který byl během romulanského útoku také zabit. Kancléř a rada s Durasovým plánem souhlasili, aby zabránili občanské válce, která by po odhalení pravdy hrozila. Nikdo z rady nečekal, že Worf, syn Mogha, toho času důstojník Hvězdné flotily přicestuje na Qo'noS, aby vznesl protest proti obvinění jeho otce. Ze strachu, že by se Worf mohl dozvědět pravdu se Duras pokusil odstranit Worfova Cha'DIche; nejprve Kurna (který byl ve skutečnosti Worfovým bratrem a Moghovým druhým synem), a poté Worfova velícího důstojníka Jean-Luca Picarda, který tuto funkci převzal po zraněném Kurnovi. Navzdory okolnostem se Picardovi podaří objevit Kahlest. Ženu, která sloužila Moghově doomu a byla Worfovou chůvou na Khitomeru. Její svědectví o útoku a prohlášení o nevině Worfova otce se však před Vysokou radu nikdy nedostalo. K'mpec jí nedovolil před radu předstoupit a přiznal Worfovi pravdu. Worf však pochopil proč se pro tuto lež rozhodl a pro dobro říše se rozhodl přijmout hanbu za otcovy údajné činy. Poté však Durasovi řekl, že jednou přijde den, kdy jméno svého otce očistí. ( ) Kandidatura na kancléře Následující rok K'mpec zjistil, že umírá, neboť byl po celé měsíce pomalu tráven jedem zvaným Veridium 6, který mu někdo po troškách přidával do jeho krvavého vína. To bylo dle Klingonských zvyků velmi nečestné, protože vrah své oběti neukázal svou tvář. Podezříván byl Duras, ale jeho vina mu nebyla nikdy dokázána. Po K'mpecově smrti byl však jedním ze dvou členů rady, kteří se ucházeli o jeho následnictví. Druhým byl Gowron, politický outseider. Jedním z posledních činů zemřelého kancléře K'mpeca bylo jmenování Picarda Arbitrem následnictví. Duras se tedy přišel ucházet o křeslo kancléře v Obřadu následnictví na Picardovu loď [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], stejně jako druhý uchazeč Gowron. Obřad následnictví začal ceremoniálem Sonchi na palubě K'mpecovy lodi. Těsně před skončením tohoto ceremoniálu vybuchla v místnosti bomba, která zabila jednoho člena Durasova doprovodu a také jednoho člena Gowronovy skupiny. Bomba měla roznětku na bázi molekulárního rozpadu, což byla známá technologie Romulanů. Tento fakt poukazoval na to, že jeden z uchazečů o následnictví kolaboroval s Romulany. Picard chtěl nejdříve zjistit kdo byl za tento výbuch odpovědný předtím, než rozhodne o budoucím kancléři. Velvyslankyně K'Ehleyr Picardovi poradila, že získá čas, když jako další krok ceremoniálu následnictví zvolí starý rituál Ja'chuq, který je velice zdlouhavý a v moderním ceremoniálu se již nepoužívá. Předtím než byl tento rituál dokončen, zjistil Duras, že se velvyslankyně K'Ehleyr napojila na klingonskou databázi, aby zjistila co se ve skutečnosti stalo na Khitomeru a proč se Worf tak lehce vzdal obhajoby svého otce. Když ji později Duras konfrontoval, tak K'Ehleyr již věděla pravdu. Duras ji tedy napadl a velice těžce zranil. Když se posdáka Enterprise-D dozvěděla, že to byl Duras kdo nastražil bombu na K'mpecovu loď, tak Worf objevil, že K'Ehleyr umírá. Ta mu z posledního dechu prozradila, že ji zabil Duras. Worf se okamžitě transportoval na palubu [[IKS Worn|IKS Vorn]], Durasovy lodi, a řekl, že K'Ehleyr byla jeho družkou. To mu podle klingonských zákonů dávalo právo pomsty a vyzval Durase na souboj. Duras během boje prosil Worfa aby si své jednání rozmyslel, že on je ten jedinný kdo může dokázat nevinu jeho otce. Worf jej ale neposlouchal a po krátkém boji jej usmrtil ranou svého bat'lethu. Klingonské impérium Durasovu smrt uznalo jako mstu vykonanou za smrt jiné osoby a celou věc uzavřelo. Gowron se po smrti svého oponenta stal novým Kancléřem Vysoké rady Klingonské říše. Výskyt * ** ** en:Duras, son of Ja'rod de:Duras, Sohn des Ja'rod Kategorie:Klingoni Kategorie:Politici